


Beso francés

by FairyNova



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: -¿Cómo hablas de amor cuando de lo único que conoces es la lujuria?Korosensei sufrió un atragante con la nieve. De todas las cuestiones que Karma pudiera preguntarle, amor/lujuria, era la que ni tomaba en cuenta.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 11





	Beso francés

Karma era el número uno en su clase especial. Pero, aun con ello, reconocía a un talento excepcional, no que el resto de sus compañeros no fueran increíbles a su manera… el mismo jefe del grupo, si, el príncipe guaperas de modales excelsos que aprovechaba los festivales para tener peces dorados a la plancha para la cena… No, Karma no hablaba de él sino de Nagisa.  
Tampoco hablaba del hijo del director que era otro que le llamaba la atención, aunque no tuviera la belleza andrógina de Nagisa, ni una fiereza como la suya propia… pero era una ficha a tener en cuenta pero no como Nagisa.  
¿Por qué comparaba a Nagisa con todos? La razón real apuntaba a su indecisión de regalar chocolate. No era San Valentín, pero él nunca ocupo de una fecha basura y comercial para ir a por una cita o una muestra afectiva.

-Karma-kun – Llamo Korosensei – Hace mucho calor, así que hice helados para todos – Karma tomo la nieve del tenáculo que se la ofrecía. Su profesor tan atento no dejo de hacer notar la falta de intentos de asesinato en la semana - ¿Algo que te moleste?

-¿Cómo hablas de amor cuando de lo único que conoces es la lujuria?

Korosensei sufrió un atragante con la nieve. De todas las cuestiones que Karma pudiera preguntarle, amor/lujuria, era la que ni tomaba en cuenta. Karasuma-sensei o Bitch-sensei eran pésimas referencias para canalizar al hormonal jovencito; Un profesor jamás se había enamorado y la otra andaba en las mismas pero con una lista enorme de amantes… Y Karma no debería de tener problemas con ello.  
Tendría que tomar el toro por los cuernos; A velocidad March recogió a su alumno y a la mitad del receso escolar, se lo llevo a Francia. Confiando en que la clase de educación física saldría bien gracias a su siempre confiable profesor Karasuma.  
La capital del amor sería una buena opción para empezar. En cuarenta minutos llegaron y Karma, extrañado por las miradas nerviosas que Korosensei mandaba a diestra y siniestra a nadie en especial. Alargo una risa, calosfriaste mueca que le hacía ver de terror y que hizo temblar a Korosensei.

-¿Por fin hay algo que Korosensei no puede hacer? – Korosensei arreglo su falso bigote. Los tentáculos le temblaban. Karma aprovecho para intentar clavarle un cuchillo varias veces – Oh… interesante.

-Karma, basta – Y milagrosamente Karma se detuvo. Korosensei no sabía si era porque le había pedido ayuda, o, por si por vez primera el muchacho admitía que le veía como una autoridad. Cual fuera el motivo, se permitió relajarse un poco para retomar el camino – Hay una tienda que vi la última vez que vine.

-No creo que una tienda sirva – Dijo desganadamente.

-No hablo de una en donde pidas comida y te la empaquen – Los tentáculos amarillos sostuvieron los hombros de Karma, obligándolo a apurar el paso, pues necesitaban llegar antes del toque de queda en Japón – Sino de asuntos mayores.

Karma boqueo, no pudo evitarlo. Kiss me le recibía.  
Korosensei le había traído a una tienda de besos… no, un momento, leyó con tranquilidad: ¡Era una escuela para aprender a besar!  
Su profesor había enloquecido al fin.

-¡No! De ninguna manera – Sensei se quedó quieto. Ya esperaba esa reacción – Se besar. Ponga esos labios en trompa y se lo demuestro.

-Cualquiera sabe besar, no es para eso que te traje – Convenientemente ignoro la bravuconada. Era el profesor de Karma, jamás le besaría. Ni porque el truco de asesinato lo ameritase – Es decir, para ayudarte con tu problema, Karma, hay que dejarte en claro que Nagisa no es un pasatiempo. Y estoy seguro que a la cama a más de uno te llevaste, Karma-Kun. – Karma asintió – Ellas pueden enseñarte lo que yo no.

-Así que si hay algo que no puedes hacer.

-Parte de ser un profesor, Karma-Kun, es saber cuándo hay que apoyar y cuando se debe de facilitar los contactos necesarios – Karma asintió.

Karma paso el marco de la escuela, ignorando las luces de Neon que indicaban el nombre de tal peculiar institución. Lo hizo para demostrarle a su maestro que él no era ningún cobarde. Lo dicho, sabía besar. No como Bitch-sensei pero sus profesoras le elogiaron, eso antes de comenzar a platicar tonterías entre ellas mientras se lo turnaban.

-Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago – Dijo una después de meterle la lengua.

-Mis manos sudaban – Karma asintió, él sabía de eso.

-No le quitaba la mirada de encima – Literalmente, Nagisa era un peligro, perderlo de cuadro significaba sr asesinado, pero, no creía que sólo por eso se pasara las horas de clase viendo esas líneas asesinas que se postraban frente suyo.

-Solía sacarle fotos – Karma enrojeció. No importaba si decía que lo hacía para venderlas o algo más torcido. La realidad era que las guardaba y poco faltaba para que hiciera un altar de Nagisa en el armario de su cuarto.

-¡Cuando me lleva la contra! ¡Y seguir como lo mejor! – Si, de hecho. Nagisa era tan mono cuando defendía su postura. Era un peligro, un engaño completo con su cara de ángel. Sus costillas bien lo sabían. Y poder hablar bien después de casi tumbarse los dientes era lo mejor.

Nagisa era una buena persona que le hacía competir, que le volvía mejor. Que no le temía. ¿Quería todo lo que Nagisa era o no estaba preparado para el zarpazo al corazón? Sabía que Nagisa no le dejaría vivo, apenas se le declarara o lo arrastrara a la montaña a hablarle de amor con su cuerpo ansioso, Nagisa sería su perdición.  
¿Quería eso?  
¿Estaba preparado para todo lo que Nagisa era?

-Veo que aprendiste algo, Karma-kun – Saludo Korosensei apenas su alumno saliera. Se veía tranquilo, confiado. Listo para la cacería arrasadora. De esa que no tenía sobrevivientes. Tal como le gustaban – Un viaje productivo.

-Gracias, Korosensei. Ni siquiera sabía cuan enamorado estoy.

-Un placer, Karma-kun.

Karma no se declaró ese fin de semana, pese a que ya había comprado un bonito papel de regalo pese a no tener los chocolates.  
Tampoco se declaró la semana siguiente.  
Aguardo a tener algo mejor, a querer lo mejor. Nagisa era para siempre y tal como estaba, Nagisa y él no sobrevivirían a la vida. La contienda sería interminable y dolorosa, innecesariamente conflictiva y terminarían separados.  
Años.  
Tuvieron que pasar años para que, después de la muerte de Korosensei, pudieran reunirse, sin nostalgia, con la vida echa.  
Nagisa era un buen asesino y un excelente médico, un ángel blanco que visitaba a los moribundos, los desahuciados, y les regalabas besos de gaza, amparos que ansiaban y no podían entregarles. Nagisa, siempre seria su amable Nagisa. Un Nagisa de etéreas formas que confundían a las personas. A lo mejor si se había hecho la cirugía, pensó Karma con sorna.

-Por Korosensei – Brindo Takeshi - ¡Gracias, Korosensei!

Ese hombre demostró que una sola persona podía significar el cambio en muchas otras almas y esas otras seguirían la cadena, al final Korosensei había no sólo volado la Luna sino cambiado al país porque ellos no estarían contentos hasta tener éxito. Independización, libertad, grandeza: eran buenas personas gracias a que alguien creyó en ellos y como mínimo podrían el mundo a los pies de la lápida.  
Una ofrenda de gratitud.

-Karma – Llamo Nagisa. Karma estaba apartado, juntando valor – Que bueno que pudieras hacer un tiempo, la agenda de un presidente debe de ser muy apretada – Karma no sabía si odias o amar esa sonrisa.

-No me lo perdería por nada. Las nuevas políticas pueden ser acreditadas mañana. Me asegure que ninguna fuera de vida o muerte.

-Bueno escucharlo.

-Menos porque he estado trabajando en mucho.

-Nuevas propuestas – Karma asintió – Suena interesante. Si vienen de ti, seguro que serán aprobadas. Sino las harás aprobar – Karma se rio. Nagisa lo conocía. Y disfrutaba de sus torcidas manías. ¿Y luego preguntaban porque no se había casado? ¿Que no veían que esperaba a por su pareja? – Regresemos con los demás.

Podía amar a Nagisa en silencio, podía seguir y ya, pero, Korosensei no le enseño a conformarse y tampoco iba con su personalidad.  
Apretó el botón del comando que traía.

-Nagisa – El mencionado se detuvo en seco – Mira a la nada – Demando.

Con la velocidad del asesino, Karma se colocó tras su peliazul y le beso la nuca, sorprendiéndose por no recibir un golpe.  
La pirotecnia que había mandado a planificar inundo el cielo. Los amarillos en todos los tonos hacían sus gracias y provocaban la admiración de sus compañeros de clase… del mismo Nagisa.  
Un agradecimiento a Korosensei, el amarillo de su vida…

-Tengamos hijos – Dijo por declaración. Él no iba a jugar, él ya tenía un plan.

-Karma – Se rio. Los besos de Karma le provocaban cosquillas en su nuca – Debemos estar casados.

-Lo sé.

-No es legal.

-Desde pasado mañana lo será.

Nagisa acepto.  
Lo había hecho desde que Korosensei lo llevo a Francia para hablar sobre Karma.  
Lo sabía desde que veía a Karma observarle.


End file.
